Paz
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Dejar salir todo el dolor, para que por fin pueda ser reemplazado por mejores sensaciones. Una tarea difícil para ti, ¿no es así, Kurapika? Pero siempre ha habido alguien dispuesta a ayudarte, incluso si eso significa buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra.


Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece.

Este One-shot, participa en la actividad especial de diciembre del foro: **Comunidad del Cazador**, y es un regalo de Navidad para** Ruedi.**

_Advertencias: Spoiler del manga, por si no lo han leído._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Paz.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaba ahí? Quizás un par de horas…

Quizás un par de días…

O quizás, incluso un par de semanas.

No lo sabía. No a ciencia cierta.

Siempre pensó que recolectar los ojos rojos que habían sido robados, causando la masacre de la tribu Kuruta, le daría paz a su espíritu.

Tantos años, dedicándose a ello. Tantos años, viviendo para eso…Y hoy, el dolor se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Entre sus manos, el móvil no dejaba de vibrar. Ya había perdido la cuenta también, de las veces que Leorio había insistido en llamarle.

Seguramente algo había ocurrido, pero él no podía hacer nada. Por el sitio web exclusivo para Cazadores, Kurapika se enteró de la batalla contra las Quimera, pero más allá nada. No tenía idea del mundo.

En parte, se sentía muy culpable de dejar a sus queridos amigos, de no darles una noticia, de no escribirles un correo electrónico. Pero ellos sabían desde que lo conocieron, cuál era su prioridad al convertirse en cazador. Entenderían.

La promesa con los suyos…Al fin y la había cumplido pero, ¿qué era ese sentimiento de angustia, que no se iba?, ¿acaso el dolor que había llegado tantos años atrás, lo había hecho para quedarse?

¿Qué eran esas voces?, ¿de verdad las oía o eran alucinaciones?

Tenía la sensación, de que los ojos de su gente le hablaban a través de los contenedores, diciéndole cada vez más fuerte, que su venganza no estaba completa.

Kurapika aún no acababa con todos los miembros del Genei Ryodan. Quizá eso, aún le producía sentimiento de culpa, pero él no era un real asesino. A estas alturas, no estaba tan seguro de poder hacer eso, sin sentir el peso de cada muerte sobre sus hombros. Él no era igual a los miembros de La Araña.

Echaba una mirada de reojo a los contenedores. Sentía que las orbes escarlatas lo acusaban, lo hacían sentir culpable. No sabía a cabalidad, qué era lo que esperaban de él, de ahora en adelante.

¿A quién pertenecerían los ojos, que había logrado rescatar? ¿A sus padres?, ¿al jefe de la tribu?, ¿a Pairo? No tener esa certeza, también lo hacían desesperar. El tormento en su alma, parecía hacerse más y más turbio, cada vez que se planteaba todas estas interrogantes.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, con las cuales se revolvió afanosamente el cabello y luego con las palmas, cubrió sus orejas.

"_Ya basta, por favor ya basta, es suficiente, cumplí con mi promesa, ahora solo quisiera descansar, aunque sea un momento."_

No quería oír más aquellas voces, pero se las arreglaban para meterse en su cabeza. Aquello parecía una tortura.

.

.

.

Tanto tiempo tras su pista…

Nunca quiso seguirlo en primera instancia, cuando él se marchó sin decir más que un sencillo adiós.

Ella siempre lo supo, Kurapika iba a cumplir su promesa a como diera lugar, aún si eso significaba seguir arriesgando su vida y seguir mortificando aún más su alma, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Todo este tiempo, ella también fue en búsqueda de su propio camino, pero siempre con la esperanza de reencontrarse con su rubio compañero.

Trabajar en el mundo de la mafia, había sido definitivamente una muy buena decisión. No tardó mucho en dar con La Sonata de la Oscuridad y para su felicidad, la maldición fue rota.

Pero aun viendo que su mayor anhelo se hacía realidad, pues su cuerpo nuevamente adoptaba las hermosas formas femeninas, de las que antes de escuchar ese fragmento de la sonata hacía gala, su felicidad no estaba completa.

Lo necesitaba. Quería verlo, hablar con él, saber qué había sido de su vida. Sentía la imperante necesidad de escuchar esos latidos, que si bien eran los más tristes y llenos de furia que ella jamás había oído, eran los que se habían transformado desde hace mucho tiempo, en uno de los más importantes en su vida.

¿Qué le diría él, al verla con su verdadera apariencia?, ¿la reconocería sin mayor dificultad?, ¿podría al fin, verla como algo más que una camarada y amiga? No conseguía imaginarlo.

Sus pensamientos, la sorprendieron cuando llegó a algún recoveco en York Shin. Entre un montón de edificios abandonados y desgastados, se levantaba una especie de templo. Pequeño e insignificante, pero daba igual; sabía que le encontraría allí.

Ansiosa, expectante y con un cierto dejo de ilusión se acercó despacio, a paso lento, consciente también, de que la reacción del kuruta podía no ser buena al verla allí, ya que él siemprefue un hombre más bien solitario.

Pero le bastó llegar a la entrada del lugar, para que ese pequeño atisbo de alegría se esfumara de su rostro. Senritsu quedó pasmada con lo que oyó: Latidos llenos de desesperación, confusión e indecisión.

"_¿Qué te ha sucedido, Kurapika? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene en estas terribles condiciones?", _pensaba la cazadora musical, mientras dudaba de su siguiente movimiento.

A lo lejos, pudo distinguir los contenedores con los ojos rojos dentro. "_Los has conseguido, tal y como lo pensé. Los has conseguido entonces, ¿por qué lates tan triste?, ¿no deberían ser palpitaciones de alegría, de satisfacción?"_

Iba a dar un paso más, pero el corazón de Kurapika la hizo detenerse. No se atrevía a entrar, pero dar la media vuelta y marcharse, dejándolo solo con su dolor no era lo que tenía en mente tampoco.

Lentamente y aún muy dubitativa sacó su flauta, puso la boquilla de esta en sus labios y soplando nota a nota, comenzó a tocar una dulce y revitalizadora melodía.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios, estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, pero de pronto, comenzó a sentirse poco a poco alejado de todo aquello. El sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos era realmente reconfortante.

Su imaginación definitivamente le estaba jugando sucio, pues juraba que era la flauta de Sentirsu, el objeto de dónde provenía ese hermoso sonido, nadie tocaba aquel instrumento como su camarada.

Ya más confiada, la mujer comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo de aquella iglesia; con pasos firmes pero sigilosos, mientras continuaba manejando con habilidad su flauta.

El kuruta se iba perdiendo poco a poco, en la sensación de calidez que le envolvía…Ya no importaba si era real o no, se sentía bien, se sentía de maravilla. No quería que ese momento acabara.

Y cuando hubo bajado prácticamente por completo la guardia, como sólo con ella y sus mejores amigos lo hacía de vez en cuando, Senritsu se posicionó justo tras de él y posó una de sus manos suavemente, en el hombro del rubio.

Kurapika se tensó por un momento, pero reconoció inmediatamente ese tacto tan gentil. Sólo podía ser ella.

Giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con una persona completamente desconocida para él. Una muchacha de estatura media, con un rostro totalmente armónico; ojos grandes y marrones, coronados por espesas y curvas pestañas negras, nariz respingada y una sonrisa perfecta. Todo lo anteriormente mencionado, enmarcado por una larga y tupida melena, color vino tinto.

—¿Sen…Senritsu? —Preguntó, como para salir de su sorpresa—. ¿Eres tú?

La cazadora musical esbozó una sonrisa antes de contestar, pero en realidad era falsa. Ver a su querido Kurapika en esas deplorables condiciones, le provocaba largarse a llorar ahí mismo; el kuruta estaba extremadamente delgado, lucía pálido y enfermo, además, ese traje negro que llevaba puesto, parecía remarcar sus pésimas condiciones. Pero tenía que ser fuerte para él, no debía flaquear.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kurapika —saludó, tratando que no se notara, como le tiritaba la quijada—. ¿Sorprendido de verme?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza firmemente, aún no salía de su impresión. Senritsu ya no tenía la apariencia con la cual la conoció, aquella apariencia que ella siempre aborreció. Y eso, solo podía significar una cosa: Había dado con la Sonata de la Oscuridad, logró destruirla y acabar con la horrenda maldición que la aquejaba, desde hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Lanzó esa interrogante sin afán de ofenderla, pero aún estaba tan incrédulo de la situación, que no conseguía entonar bien sus palabras.

Vio como las mejillas de su amiga se tornaban de un color rosa, hubiese pasado desapercibida, de no ser porque su piel era extremadamente blanca.

—Yo… —Hizo una pausa— Yo te estaba buscando, Kurapika —dijo finalmente, más resuelta—. Han sucedido muchas cosas, en todo este tiempo.

El kuruta hizo un ademán, para que ella se sentara a su lado. Ya más repuesto de toda su impresión, le dirigía ahora a Senritsu una cálida sonrisa o un intento de, al menos.

—Lo imagino, Leorio ha intentado contactar conmigo hace semanas —aseveró—. Pero no he podido atenderle, he tenido asuntos un poco complicados y muy importantes, con los cuales lidiar —dijo, levantando la vista una vez más hacia los contenedores, e invitando a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo—. Como podrás ver, he cumplido parte de mi misión, de mi promesa —dejó salir esa última frase, en un suspiro que poco tenía de alivio.

Senritsu sintió sus ojos humedecerse, su compañero no tenía idea de nada. A estas alturas, creyó que Leorio se había puesto en contacto con él para que se enterara de todo lo ocurrido, pero al parecer, sería ella la encargada de ponerlo al tanto.

—No me costó tanto trabajo como pensé, una vez di con el paradero de los primeros. Seguirle la pista a los demás coleccionistas no fue una tarea tan difícil —afirmó—. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar, que me falta lo más importante y lo que no estoy seguro de poder llevar a cabo, no al menos en un cien por ciento: Matar a todos los miembros de La Araña.

Kurapika siempre tenía la sensación, que con Senritsu podía explayarse por completo, aunque él mismo en alguna ocasión le dijo que hablar mucho no era conveniente, esas palabras habían quedado en el olvido. Ella se había transformado en más que una compañera de trabajo; la cazadora musical era ahora su amiga. Siempre pudo sentir la preocupación y el cariño que ella le profesaba, y aunque aun era bastante extraña la sensación, sabía que podía —y quería— sentirse reconfortado por ella. Era la única que lograba darle paz a su espíritu.

Sin embargo, el rubio se sentía inquieto. A pesar de que la pelirroja lo oía con mucha atención, no lograba descifrar qué era aquello, que empañaba tanto su mirada. Creyó que lo más prudente, era callar unos minutos y darle a ella la atención necesaria en caso que tuviera algo qué decir, lo cual era bastante lógico, de otro modo, ¿con qué motivo había estado buscándolo?

Ante el repentino silencio que hizo el kuruta, Senritsu sintió que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Cómo se tomaría Kurapika, todo lo que ella tenía que contarle? Lo suficientemente miserable se encontraba ahora, con todo lo que conllevó la recolección de los ojos de su clan, para que ella llegara con un nuevo balde agua fría, al decirle en el peligro que estuvieron al menos, dos de sus grandes amigos.

Los segundos de mutismo parecían hacerse eternos, así que la cazadora musical inhaló con fuerza y lo dijo sin ninguna especie de reparo:

—Gon estuvo a punto de morir.

Y guardó silencio nuevamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su rubio amigo, aunque sus pupilas contraídas y su mandíbula parcialmente abierta, que denotaba una expresión entre el pánico y la sorpresa, ya decían bastante.

Kurapika volvía a su modo ostra, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía articular palabra. ¿Gon?, ¿el pequeño Gon? Su primer amigo, después de Pairo, ¿a punto de morir? No, no era posible, ¿tan terribles eran, las hormigas Quimera?

Pero eso no era lo más terrible, que pasaba ahora por la cabeza del único sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta. El rubio muchacho, sintió un sacudón en su pecho una vez más, al preguntarse desde cuando se había vuelto tan egoísta, que había dejado a Gon y a su grupo de amigos a su suerte. Ellos no lo hubiesen hecho con él.

Se sentía lo peor. Leorio debía estar furioso con él, ya que los insistentes llamados de su parte, de seguro eran para comunicarle al detalle todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos, pero él no quiso atender. El futuro médico y Killua, quien por cierto, debía estar igual de ofuscado, probablemente pensaban que para él, ellos ya no eran importantes.

Pero como siempre, la muy atinada, comprensiva y cariñosa Senritsu, supo que era momento de poner fin a la incertidumbre de su amigo, y continuar con su relato.

—Afortunadamente, en estos momentos se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, y todo gracias a Killua —dijo, dando un suspiro de alivio, a ella también se le ponían los pelos de punta, con el solo hecho de pensar en las precarias condiciones de salud, que atravesó el joven Freccss—. Bueno, a Killua y su pequeña hermana, Alluka —reivindicó.

Tras oír eso, las facciones de Kurapika se relajaron un poco, pero ahora a su expresión se le sumaba la sorpresa. ¿Killua tenía una hermana? Se había desayunado también con esa noticia.

—Quiero saberlo todo —fue lo único que argumentó, antes de acomodarse bien en el lugar donde estaba sentado, disponiéndose así, a escuchar hasta los más escabrosos detalles del asunto.

Así, Senritsu comenzó a explicar detalladamente, cómo es que Gon y Killua habían dado con Kaito tras salir de Greed Island y junto con eso, el hecho que se involucraran en la lucha contra la invasión de las Hormigas Quimera.

Cuando la pelirroja habló de la muerte de Kaito a manos de Pitou, fue que Kurapika pudo entender el porqué Gon había tomado esa lucha como propia.

—Esas, fueron palabras de Killua —dijo—. Tuve tiempo para conversar tanto con él como con Leorio.

El rubio sólo asintió, dándole a entender que dejara las explicaciones de ese tipo para el final.

A medida que la cazadora musical avanzaba en la historia, Kurapika pasaba por una especie de montaña rusa emocional; él debió estar ahí, luchando con ellos, apoyándolos, tal y como ellos lo hicieron en York Shin y en lugar de eso, él fue egoísta y se preocupó sólo de sus asuntos.

Sorpresa le causó, enterarse de la muerte de Isaac Netero y todo el embrollo de la elecciones presidenciales, y una risa sincera escapó de sus labios, cuando Senritsu comentó el apoyo que tuvo Leorio para convertirse en la nueva cabeza de la Asociación de Cazadores, tras encarar a Ging Freccs y demás, golpearlo. _"De una forma u otra, Leorio siempre se hace notar"._

—Deben detestarme en estos momentos, y con razón —habló apenado, una vez Senritsu guardó silencio, dando por terminado su relato—, no creo que Leorio vuelva a llamarme pero quiero verlos, Senritsu. Quiero verlos y pedirles perdón por mi ausencia e ingratitud. Ellos siempre me ofrecieron su ayuda y compañía, y yo no he sabido corresponderles correctamente. ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?

La cazadora musical le devolvió una sonrisa compasiva, tomando delicadamente las manos del kuruta y entrelazándolas con las propias.

—¿De verdad crees, que su nivel de empatía es tan bajo? Si eso es lo que piensas, no los conoces para nada, Kurapika —dijo, acentuando con firmeza aquella última frase—. Ellos están esperando tu llamada, así que coge el celular y hazlo, pues que me temo que no volverás a verlos juntos por un tiempo.

Kurapika, quien llevado por un mero impulso tenía su celular en la mano, con el número de Leorio listo para marcar, se detuvo un momento al escuchar aquello.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogó extrañado— ¿Acaso han peleado?

Senritsu no pasó por alto, el evidente tono de preocupación que llevaban aquellas preguntas, y con una sonrisa más relajada, le explicó.

—No, no han peleado, ¿de verdad crees, que eso es siquiera posible?

El kuruta entonces, rió ante lo ridícula que sonaba la idea. De verdad eso era imposible.

—Es sólo que se han separado por un tiempo —continuó la pelirroja—. Gon se quedó con su padre, Killua se fue a recorrer el mundo con su hermana pequeña y Leorio…La última vez que hablamos, seguía en el edificio de la Asociación, intentando llamarte.

"_Sí, definitivamente debo devolverle la llamada…" _Pensó, pero había algo en su garganta, que le impedía hablar.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de forma violenta, y no hubo forma de ponerle freno a su llanto, una vez este hubo comenzado. Hace mucho tiempo, que sentía la necesidad de liberar toda esa carga emocional, y no se había sentido capaz.

Senritsu, jugando a ser la fuerte, podía sentir como su larga falda color verde agua, era empapada por las lágrimas de Kurapika. Su corazón, poco a poco latía con más normalidad, a medida que toda esa presión, que por tanto tiempo debió oprimirle el pecho, era dejada en libertad.

Lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento, era ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amigo, enredando lenta y suavemente sus finos dedos, en los rubios cabellos de él.

—Gracias, Senritsu. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti —le dijo una vez hubo secado sus últimas lágrimas, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la cazadora musical, y viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. Seguramente, seguiría ignorante de toda esta situación, y yo seguiría encerrado en mi pequeño y tóxico mundo de rencores y venganzas —De verdad, gracias. Eres la mejor, nadie más que tú, podría hacerme sentir mejor como tú sabes hacerlo.

La pelirroja sonrió por inercia pero, ¿qué era esa sensación de tristeza, que no quería abandonarla? Ya había visto a Kurapika, lo puso al tanto de todo, quizá no lucía en las mejores condiciones, pero estaba vivo. ¿Qué le faltaba a ella, para estar feliz?

Esa media sonrisa, el kuruta pudo identificarla fácilmente, y se dio un puñetazo interno, al percatarse de que nuevamente, había pecado de egoísta. Él no había reparado realmente, en lo que significaba para Senritsu haber roto la maldición de la Sonata de la Oscuridad, y tener nuevamente su verdadera apariencia. Se dejó llevar por sus propias emociones y su verborrea, y no le había dado a ella, la atención que merecía.

Pero, ¿qué era lo más adecuado para decirle a ella? No lograba hilar una idea en su cabeza, habían sido demasiadas emociones para una tarde.

Como siempre tan asertiva, la pelirroja adivinó rápidamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, y a pesar de que era eso precisamente lo que a ella le hacía falta, creyó que lo mejor era dejarlo asimilar todo lo que acababa de tragarse.

—No es necesario que digas al…

No pudo concluir su frase, ya que los brazos del rubio, la rodearon con fuerza en un abrazo que parecía infinito.

—Cómo lo lamento, tú siempre te has preocupado por mi bienestar y para variar, no he sabido corresponder —sentía que en cualquier momento, se le quebraba nuevamente la voz—. Me alegra tanto, que finalmente te hayas deshecho de esa horrible maldición. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti, y me hubiese encantado haber podido ayudarte.

Se separó de ella, para verla a los ojos.

—Eres realmente bella, Senritsu.

Y un golpe de calor, se posó en el rostro de la cazadora musical e instantáneamente, sus ojos se volvieron agua.

—¿Dije algo malo? —Preguntó sorprendido, al ver la reacción de la muchacha.

Senritsu quitó con uno de sus dedos, la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, mientras negaba con la cabeza..

—No me malinterpretes, siempre lo has sido, es sólo que verte feliz de sentirte finalmente una mujer por completo, te da un brillo especial —aseguró, mientras depositaba tiernamente, un beso en su frente—. Debes contarme cómo fue, que diste con las partituras —pidió.

Aún sorprendida por el gesto, la pelirroja por fin sonrió sinceramente.

—Por supuesto, pero primero, creo que hay una llamada que debes hacer. Anda, Leorio la está esperando, te lo aseguro. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, ahora que te encontré.

Kurapika asintió con la cabeza. Claro que había tiempo, y de sobra. Con el corazón y el alma más livianas, cogió el teléfono y marcó.

"_Para lo que nunca tendré tiempo suficiente, será para darte las gracias, Senritsu", _pensó mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reojo, justo antes de sentir la histérica voz de Leorio, desde el otro lado del auricular.

.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola, hola, mundo!

Bien, espero que este one-shot, haya sido medianamente de su agrado, ya que, a pesar que me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, le puse el mayor cariño posible. Todos saben que no shippeo a ellos dos, aunque como lo plasmé aquí, se me hicieron bastante bellos. Siempre he creído que Senritsu juega un papel doble en la vida de Kurapika; por un lado es capaz de darle la calma que tanto necesita, pero al mismo tiempo, es capaz de hacerlo sacar a flote sus más íntimas emociones, y fue eso precisamente lo que quise transmitir. Espero que me haya resultado.

Ruedi-chan, espero que haya cumplido, aunque sea un poquito tus expectativas. De verdad que le puse todo el corazón, y aunque quería extenderme más en la historia, tu pedido era tan preciso en cuanto al momento en que debía desarrollarse, que no hubiese quedado como quería que quedara. Eres libre de pedirme que lo haga de nuevo, si no te ha gustado.

Espero que todos/as hayan tenido muy lindas fiestas, y ahora que vamos volviendo a la realidad, nos pongamos las pilitas para todo lo que se viene en nuestro querido foro.

¡Hasta la poróxima!


End file.
